


Aspicio

by Siimes



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes
Summary: Серхио не был человеком настроения. Но сейчас Икер не мог понять, зачем он это сделал?
Relationships: Iker Casillas/Sergio Ramos
Kudos: 1





	Aspicio

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

Возможно, частенько пребывающий в хорошем расположении духа Рамос казался окружающим человеком настроения в своём поведении, но Икер знал, что это не так. Серхио никогда не поступал легкомысленно, как зачешется его левой пятке, а всегда совершал продуманные шаги и при этом заботился о том, как это скажется на других. Иногда Касильяс даже склонялся к мысли, что вряд ли многие утруждались посмотреть глубже сверкающей улыбки Серхио. Но он тут же строго запрещал себе развивать такие эгоистичные рассуждения: просто Касильясу повезло узнать Рамоса благодаря его доверию и своей наблюдательности.  
Икер даже не сразу понял, когда успел привязаться к этому улыбчивому и, несомненно, талантливому пареньку. Просто однажды он решил по вечерам знакомить провинциального мальчишку с великолепной столицей их прекрасной страны. Как и любой, по-настоящему влюблённый в свой город житель, Касильяс с теплотой в голосе рассказывал о разных местах, перемежая исторические факты интересными байками и случаями из жизни. Показывая Рамосу центры Мадрида, — начав с культурного центра во главе с музеем Прадо, затем перейдя в XVIII-XIX века на большой площади и, наконец, заканчивая местом перед старой ратушей с уютными узкими средневековыми улицами, — Икер отдыхал душой и разумом. Серхио с неподдельным интересом и любопытством осматривал город и внимательно слушал рассказы старшего товарища, а его хорошее настроение и тёплые шутки помогали Икеру отвлечься от непростых изменений в родном клубе. Любой горожанин испытывает гордость за то место, в котором живёт, и в той или иной мере радуется, если его город вызывает восхищение. Помимо этого Касильяс подспудно преследовал в их прогулках ещё одну цель: ему хотелось, чтобы Рамос почувствовал себя в Мадриде как дома, что помогло бы новенькому справиться с напряжением и освоиться в клубе. В первый день пребывания в Реале паренёк с таким неприкрытым восхищением таращился на игроков, своих кумиров, что Икер еле удержался от смешка, вовремя заметив, что вместе с тем у Серхио чуть ли не трясутся колени, так сильно тот нервничал. Но внимание и опека старшего товарища и собственный лёгкий характер быстро принесли свои плоды. А спустя два сезона из клуба ушёл Бекхэм.

Икер не думал, что кто-нибудь заметит, насколько эмоционально напряжённым и тяжёлым для него окажется этот «прощальный» сезон. Но однажды Рамос просто пришёл к нему и позвал на прогулку по городу, сказав, что хотел бы показать «наставнику», какие места в столице запали ему в душу. Затем такое времяпрепровождение снова стало их традицией и удивительным образом помогло Касильясу восстановиться и собраться — Реал Мадрид удержал золото в Примера дивизион. А сам Рамос прочно занял место рядом с Касильясом.

Икер не заметил, как во взглядах Серхио восхищение кумиром сменилось понимающим уважением, а сам Рамос стал для него ближе, чем кто-либо. Тот частенько валял дурака в раздевалке и на тренировках, разряжая возникающее напряжение, а его задорное подшучивание помогало команде сплачиваться. Серхио сверкал белозубой открытой улыбкой и, казалось, вселял в других эмоциональный подъём. Икер вовсе не желал никаких сравнений, но подспудно чувствовал различия между тем, как Бекхэм шутливо валял его по траве и как Рамос весело тискался с ним и валялся на газоне. Серхио просто приглашал Икера разделить свои проказы и хорошее настроение. Также он поступал, целуя его в щёку в важные моменты. Касильяс чувствовал, что этим Рамос давал свою поддержку в серьёзной ситуации. Так было до тех пор, пока однажды, вне поля и вне игры, Серхио не решил предложить Касильясу разделить свои чувства иного рода, поцеловав того в губы. Сам не зная отчего, Икер в ответ на это безотчётно чуть ли не слово в слово повторил Рамосу то, что ему самому почти на прощание сказал Бекхэм: «Ты ещё молод, не стоит сейчас портить себе жизнь». Касильяс был свято убеждён, что действует только в интересах Рамоса. Ведь Серхио действительно молод, а такой талантливый футболист не обязан до пенсии играть в одном клубе, не должен быть привязан из-за каких-то чувств. Но уверенность Икера убежала прочь, стыдливо поджав хвост, когда в ответ он получил взгляд из смеси обиды и понимания.

— Мне горько видеть, что ты себя совсем не ценишь, раз считаешь, что ты... что чувства к тебе могут что-то испортить, — прибавил к этому Рамос.

И Касильяс к стыду своему осознал, что безотчётно специально отталкивал Серхио от себя, защищая своё сердце от повторной боли расставания.

— И как ты успел меня так хорошо изучить? — сдаваясь, вздохнул Икер и наклонился к губам Рамоса, желая узнать, какова на вкус его счастливая улыбка.

Касильяс не подозревал, что взгляд можно действительно чувствовать спиной, хотя, казалось, особенности профессии предполагали выработку невосприимчивости в этом плане, поскольку на него всегда много и пристально смотрели. Но он действительно ощущал, как Рамос наблюдает за ним, когда они вместе ужинали дома. Икер стоял у плиты и чувствовал лопатками взгляд Серхио так, будто тот тепло гладил его по спине. Потом Рамос с аппетитом наворачивал приготовленное Касильясом, а тот рассеянно отмахивался от размышлений, до какой степени ему приятны эти вечера? И вообще, насколько глубоко то, что он чувствует? В ответе на этот вопрос Касильяс признался самому себе, когда Реал выиграл Кубок Испании, а Рамос умудрился оный уронить под колёса автобуса. Икер тогда только отстранённо отметил шум суеты и гул от выкриков болельщиков и лишь пристально вглядывался в смущённое лицо Серхио, ощущая, как сердце потихоньку перестаёт стучать как сумасшедшее, потревоженное холодным прикосновением страха. Когда стоявшие рядом ребята, отвесив сконфуженно присевшему Серхио шутливую оплеуху, отчитали того как маленького, Касильяс наклонился к нему и крепко сжал ладонь, шепнув на ухо:

— К чёрту. Лучше уж этот несчастный горшок, чем ты.

Рамос быстро взглянул на Икера и благодарно и счастливо улыбнулся, радуясь этой несколько запоздалой капитуляции, которую он, разумеется, прекрасно понял. А потом Серхио коротко подстригся. Наверное, хотел перестать выглядеть мальчиком в глазах капитана и команды. Икер вынужден был признать, что новая стрижка и щетина прибавили чертам лица Рамоса мужественности, но всё равно первое время было немного жаль его волос. На этот образ и купились Men’s Health. Касильяс только насмешливо фыркнул, рассматривая глянцевые страницы.

— Тебе не нравится? — обиженно спросил Рамос, сидя с ногами рядом на диване и наблюдая за ним.

— Нет, — покачал головой Икер, — они тебя совершенно не знают. Это не тот Чехо, которого вижу я.

— А какого видишь ты? — предсказуемо заинтересовался он.

— А того, который улыбался до ушей, сидя голым задом на газоне, и только бутсами прикрывался, — лукаво сощурился Икер и рассмеялся, получив диванной подушкой по голове.

— Мне уже не по статусу устраивать такие фотосессии! — возмутился Серхио.

— Я этому очень рад, — довольным тоном сообщил Касильяс, отбросив журнал на пол, и притянул к себе надутого Серхио, проворно забираясь ладонями под домашнюю футболку и скользя пальцами вверх по тёплой коже.

— И я уже не мальчик, — всё же успел неожиданно серьёзно проговорить Рамос, прежде чем ответил на поцелуй Икера, одним движением усевшись верхом на его колени.

Так Икер получил подтверждение своим предположениям относительно новой причёски и знанию того, что Серхио не совершает поступков под влиянием сиюминутного желания и настроения.

Но прямо сейчас Касильяс не знал, что и думать. Сидя на кровати в гостиничном номере в Лос-Анджелесе, Икер внимательно рассматривал новый облик Рамоса, но понимание отказывалось приходить.

— Чехо, зачем ты это сделал?

Серхио, устроившийся на своей койке напротив, неожиданно хмуро глянул в ответ и странно нервным, незнакомым жестом взъерошил свои, ставшие белёсыми и короткими, волосы:

— Я похож теперь на Бекхэма?

Касильяс удивлённо посмотрел на него, приподняв брови:

— Что, прости?

— С этой причёской я похож на Бекхэма? — чётко проговаривая слова, повторил Рамос, не сводя угрюмого взгляда с лица Икера.

— Нет, не похож, — Касильяс озадаченно покачал головой, тем не менее, честно ответив. — Чехо, что с тобой?

— Жаль. Я надеялся, что напомню тебе его, — Серхио проигнорировал вопрос. — И тогда ты бросишь меня.

— Что?.. — моргнул Икер.

— Ты слишком... порядочный, чтобы продолжать быть со мной, когда видишь лицо другого, — Рамос наклонился вперёд, опёршись локтями о свои колени, и сцепил пальцы в замок. — Ты не закрывал дверь в спальню, и я слышал, что он звонил тебе. И к концу сезона очень часто.

— Дэвид оставляет футбол, хотел поговорить о клубе, о прощальном матче, — рассеянно пробормотал Касильяс. — Погоди. Чехо, ты что, ревнуешь?

— Нет! — неожиданно вскинулся Серхио. — Нет, это не совсем так, — повторил он чуть тише.

— Тогда говори настоящую причину, а не выдумывай какое-то сумасшествие, — потребовал Икер.

Рамос глубоко вздохнул, встал с кровати и отошёл к окну. Приоткрыв форточку, чтобы впустить в номер немного свежего воздуха, он задёрнул лёгкий тюль песочного цвета и вернулся на своё место. Как всегда предельно открытый и честный. Серьёзные разговоры с Икером никогда не вёл, повернувшись спиной или по телефону, — это недостойно. Только лицом к лицу.

— Он стал звонить чаще, и я испугался, что это снова причинит тебе боль, — Серхио опять сцепил пальцы в замок и нахмурился. — И, да, наверное, я ревновал, потому что разозлился. Я был рядом с тобой, когда мы стали чемпионами мира и выиграли кубок. Я был рядом с тобой, когда мы оказывались год за годом вторыми. А ты был рядом со мной, когда мы всё проиграли. И тут он начал тебе названивать, — Рамос на мгновение прервался, опустив голову. — А я вспомнил, каким ты был, когда он ушёл из клуба. И я больше никогда не хочу видеть тебя таким. Нет, ничего особенно явного не было, просто я всегда смотрел на тебя, поэтому заметил, — пояснил он, бросив взгляд на Касильяса. — И мне хочется, чтобы ты смотрел на меня.

— И для этого ты покрасил волосы? — скептически приподнял бровь Икер.

— Вовсе нет, — чуть улыбнулся Серхио, перестав хмуриться. — Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе про мальчика? Ну, того, над которым в школе смеются из-за цвета его волос. Вот я и решил покраситься. Но мастер несколько увлёкся, а потом ещё рассуждал, на кого получилось больше похоже: Бекхэма или Швайнштайгера? А я на себя в зеркало глянул... и испугался, что ты перестанешь на меня смотреть, если я теперь буду тебе напоминать... — Рамос снова сник и опустил голову так низко, что теперь Икер видел только его белобрысую макушку.

Касильяс глубоко вздохнул и потёр ладонями лицо, сбрасывая напряжение, — Серхио не спятил, и сам Икер тоже, поскольку взаимопонимание никуда не девалось.

— Ты похож теперь на одуванчик, у которого с боков всё сдули, только наверху топорщится, — Касильяс пересел на соседнюю кровать рядом с Рамосом, взъерошил торчащие на макушке светлые пряди и улыбнулся. Зарываться пальцами в чуть прохладные волосы Серхио было всё также приятно, как и всегда. И нет большой разницы, длинные ли они или короткие, природно-русые или белобрысые. Потому что это же его Чехо. — Одуванчик Большое Сердце, — усмехнулся Икер.

Рамос поднял голову и удивлённо посмотрел на него.

— Сезон был тяжёлым, поэтому перестань накручивать себя глупыми мыслями, Чехо, а просто отдохни, — Касильяс соскользнул ладонью с макушки на плечо Рамоса, притянул его к себе и упёрся лбом тому в висок, с удовольствием вдыхая родной и любимый запах. — Ты глубже всех смотришь мне в душу, но, пожалуйста, не пугай так больше. Я чуть не подумал, что перестал понимать тебя.

Серхио в ответ замер на мгновение, затем прикрыл глаза, опуская голову и утыкаясь носом в плечо Икера, потянулся к нему, крепко обнимая, и выдохнул.

— Честное слово, ты больше похож на одуванчик, чем на какого-либо игрока. На испанский большой одуванчик, — и получив в ответ приглушённый смешок, Икер с расслабленной улыбкой привычно потянулся взъерошить волосы Серхио. — Но я об этом никому не скажу.

Серхио Рамос не был человеком настроения и обладал самым большим сердцем, какое только встречалось Икеру Касильясу, что тот ценил больше всего на свете.

Июль, 2013

**Author's Note:**

> aspicio (лат.) - 1) смотреть, глядеть, взирать; 2) вновь увидеть; 3) смотреть с восхищением, восторгаться; 4) осматривать, исследовать, наблюдать; 5) глядеть с почтением, уважать; 6) увидеть, заметить.


End file.
